


Bruise Family Fic: The Very Start

by orphan_account



Series: Bruise Family Fic [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, artist!Jay, construction worker!Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise Family Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715137
Kudos: 18





	Bruise Family Fic: The Very Start

"Black coffee for Jay?" The barista called out, and the artist automatically took it.  
Ever one immune to a tongue scalding, Jay sipped it, before realising that the barista hadn't said it wrong, and this was in fact a black coffee.  
So where was his frappuccino?  
"Frappuccino for Cole!"  
Ah. There it was. Hopefully the stranger wouldn't mind a drink swap.  
Jay watched 'Cole' walk up to the counter, a shaggy mess of black hair and a tight denim jacket.  
Ooh. Maybe he would be up for a chat.  
"Hey... did you order a frap?" Ever outgoing, Jay decided to jump straight to the matter at hand as the man started walking past.  
"Uh, no, actually. But it's fine. I don't wanna cause a fuss or anything."  
"I think I have your black coffee."  
The stranger hesitates, for a split second, before smiling, offering his drink. "Thanks. Would you mind swapping?"  
"Not at all!" Jay assumed that would be the end of the conversation, before 'Cole' glances at his wrist tattoo.  
"Sick lightning bolt. Where'd you get it done?"  
"Ah, my friend owns a tattoo parlour. Kai's Krib? I would totally recommend it."  
"No way! You know Kai?" Cole sips his black coffee. "We go way back."  
Jay raises a brow. "How'd you meet?"  
"Went to school with him and his sister. You?"  
"Ah, I dated his sister for a bit. We broke it off after a while, but we're still friends." Jay outstretched his palm for a handshake. "I'm Jay."  
The man takes it. "Cole. But you probably know that if you were listening carefully enough to the barista."  
Jay clicked his tongue. "What can I say? I love paying attention to details."  
"Oh yeah?" Cole covered his eyes. "What colour are -"  
"Green."  
"Damn, you're good." Cole lowered his palm. "Maybe because you got a little lost in them?"  
Jay snorts. "That's a terrible line."  
"Like you have any better ones."  
The artist realised he'd fallen in step with Cole, bustling down the street with him. It felt natural to be walking with him, as if it was something they'd done a thousand times before.  
"I don't believe in pick up lines. I rely on my natural charm. Maybe you've heard of it?"  
"I'm very naturally charming, thanks."  
"Prove it."  
Cole tuts. "Demanding much? But if you wanna know so bad, I'm free Friday. We can go for drinks."  
"You had me at drinks. Need my number?"  
They huddled into a little alcove in an alley to exchange contacts.

"Jay! I need to commission you." Kai phoned him a couple hours later, stress after a busy day tangible in his voice.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay, but first - you never told me you had such a hot friend!"  
"Who? What? Jay, I'm kinda in a hurry, so -"  
"Cole Hence?"  
"Huh? How'd you know Cole?"  
"There was a mix up with our coffee orders. He's taking me out on Friday."  
"Holy fuck! Could've told me you had a date earlier!"  
"Thought you were busy?"  
"And miss out on this gossip? No."  
"He might be the one Kai. I can feel it."  
"You say this about everyone."  
"Shut up, no I don't. And even if I do, I mean it this time. He just has this... energy. It's incredible."  
"I mean, best of luck to you dude. But warning, he's a player. He goes through partners like he's tryna speed run or something."  
"We have a connection Kai. I dunno what to tell you."  
"I'm just saying! Now about the piece I need..."

Friday couldn't have arrived soon enough, Jay exhausted from working himself to the bone to complete the mammoth amount of commissions he'd taken on, varying from little sketches to full blown illustrations.  
{Cole} I'm outside xx  
Jay put his pen down at the text, peering out his apartment window.  
There he was, leaning on his motorbike.  
Jay had never ridden a motorbike before. This was exciting.  
{Jay} Coming!! x  
Hopefully he looked okay. He'd brushed his hair for once in his life, and was wearing a casual tee and jeans combo. It wasn't like you had to dress up for drinks, right?  
With the usual pep in his step, he rushed outside, sending an eager wave Cole's way.  
Cole leaned in once Jay was close enough, and pecked him on the cheek.  
"Hey. Been looking forward to this?"  
"Mm, maybe. Don't flatter yourself though, the main reason I'm here is because I get some free alcohol."  
"Who says I'm paying?"  
"Oh, you didn't read the fine print? Could've sworn I'd messaged and asked."  
Cole rolled his eyes, squeezing Jay's shoulder. He was in a leather jacket and it had Jay swooning on the inside.  
"You know how to ride?" Cole gestured at his bike.  
"No. Maybe you should teach me."  
"Well, step number one, wear a helmet."  
Jay caught the one he was tossed.  
"Step two," Cole straddled the bike, patting the space behind him. "Hop on."  
Careful not to stumble and make a fool of himself, Jay did his best to ease onto the bike, and it worked! Hell yeah.  
"Now, if you could grab my waist-"  
"Forward, aren't you?"  
"It's for safety." Cole insisted. "Although can't say I don't want those hands on me."  
"Play your cards right and you'll get more than just my hands."  
"Forward, aren't you?" Cole turned Jay's words against him.  
Cole went through some more basic rules, before revving the engine.  
Jay leant in closer, resting his helmeted head on Cole's shoulder. It felt nice, and he could see a sliver of dark skin peeking out from under his collar. Yummy.

"So, what do you do?"  
"In general? I -"  
"For a living, dipshit."  
Jay smirked. "Not a very nice thing to say to your date."  
"Who says we're on a date?"  
"Your hand is on my thigh. I think that speaks for itself. But to answer your question, I'm an artist. You?"  
"Eh, construction worker. It's boring. An artist though? Must be fun, right?"  
"Mm, sometimes. I get stressed easily, so it's not exactly perfect."  
"Maybe you need to find some stress relief." Cole purred, wrapping a stealthy arm around Jay's shoulder.  
"Maybe I do. Any advice?"  
"How about..." Cole pressed their lips together, and it was as if there was electricity in the air, Jay's hair rising with every movement of a deft tongue. Fireworks. Definite fireworks.  
"Mmm." Jay cupped Cole's cheek. "You're good. Have a lot of practice?"  
"Not enough. Mind if we pencil one in for right now?"  
"I'll do the best teaching job I can."  
They kissed again. And again. And again.  
Jay never wanted it to stop.


End file.
